The eyes are the window to the soul
by Muurits
Summary: Shion decides that it's time for him to come out of the closet.


_Hi! This is my first fanfiction I've ever done. Please leave a comment after reading!_

 _P.S. I'm aware that the dynamic between Nezumi and Shion would never require Shion to come out of the closet, but I just felt like playing around with the ridiculous idea of him doing it anyway. So don't take this fic too seriously._

* * *

Shion was walking home from the market, with a bag with food in his hand. It was raining – something he usually adored. He loved the way the rain spat on his face, the impact of the drops putting him in the here and now, making him feel alive. But more importantly, it reminded him of that stormy night, the night his life changed – for the worse, most people would say, but Shion had fond memories of that night despite its consequences – or because of them, he wasn't sure. It was that night that Nezumi came through his window; into his house, into his mind, and into his memory.  
But today he hardly noticed the rain. Walking with his face fixed on the ground – it was easy to trip over something in the West Block, where trash roamed the streets – he was lost in thought. That night, more than four years ago, Nezumi entered his house, his mind, and his memory. Especially his memory. He remembered what his best friend, Safu, had once said to him. "I want to have sex with you." It had been a strange idea to him. Sure, he liked Safu, and certainly, biologically speaking, he could certainly have sex with her. She was attractive, and Shion was sure that together in bed, he – and especially his penis – would be very much aware of that. But, as he had been standing out there in the cold, with her words still hanging in the air, the idea of having sex with her just hadn't been appealing to him. Back then, he hadn't known exactly why. But now he understood. He had his eyes closed to her beauty, because his eyes were always searching for a pair of gray eyes that only existed in his memory.  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and a pebble fell to the ground. He swirled around, and there the perpetrator stood, grinning. "You really are an airhead," Nezumi said.  
"Maybe so. Was it really needed to throw a pebble at me, though?"  
"Better a pebble on the back of your head than a knife. It is a mystery to me how you're not dead in a ditch yet, the way you walk around with your head in the clouds."  
"Come on, " Shion retorted. "It's not _that_ bad, is it?"  
"Well, your highness," he said as he made an elegant bow, "may I inform you that the route you have taken does not correspond to the route to your intended destination? Yes, Shion. Yes, it _is_ that bad."  
Shion opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again as he realized he didn't know what to say.  
"Come on, let's go home. I could use some food." Nezumi said as he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.  
Shion had to jog for a bit to catch up with him. "It really does look like I'm useless without you." he mumbled.  
"Yep. It's annoying as fuck. You really need to learn how to take care of yourself. I'm not going to be here for you all the time, you know?"  
"Really? What a shame. I was starting to see you as Mom no. 2," Shion replied. "You're saying this won't last?"  
"Well, my son, as much as it pains my heart, someday you will spread your wings and fly from my safe nest. And on the day you do, you will need to be able to fly, because momma bird won't be there to catch you."  
"Got it. I'll try to be more vigilant from now on. Maybe even take the right way home."  
"Thanks," Nezumi said with a disdainful, yet amused tone.

After dinner – which was scarce yet very tasty – Shion decided that he needed to tell Nezumi what he had been thinking about, when he'd thrown that pebble at him.  
"Nezumi," Shion said.  
"Yeah?" Nezumi replied, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
Shion hesitated. What he was about to say, he hadn't said out loud before to anyone – even to himself.  
Nezumi looked up from his book. "What is it?"  
"I… uhhh…" He looked down. He couldn't look Nezumi in the eye. It was too difficult.  
"Come on, say it," Nezumi said impatiently. "You what? You had an 'accident'? You got athlete's foot? Just spit it out already."  
Shion looked up at Nezumi again and said: "I think I'm bisexual." He watched Nezumi's face closely for a response.  
For a second, Nezumi was totally quiet, astonishment all over. Then he burst out laughing. "Don't… Don't…" he said, gasping for air. "Don't throw water over me." Then he continued laughing.  
Shion stood watching uncomfortably. What kind of reaction was this?! He thought he was prepared for any reaction – anger, disbelief, acceptance, silence – but apparently there was a possibility he missed. Nezumi just kept laughing and laughing and laughing, nearly falling out of the chair he was sitting in. The book had already fallen out of his hands. After a minute or so, that seemed like forever to Shion, he settled down a bit.  
"My God. What's next? You're gonna tell me you're a virgin? Look Shion, some things are just obvious." Shion wanted to reply, but Nezumi already continued. "I constantly give answer to your questions before you've even asked them, you're that easy to read. Most of the time at least. I admit I didn't think you thought it needed to spell your sexuality out for me like this."  
Shion sat down on the ground and let out a sigh, somewhat relieved. Though not particularly a nice response, Nezumi at least didn't reply negatively. "Well, I just thought… I don't know. I guess I just wanted to tell you what's weighing on my mind."  
"Oh, dear, what an honor to be trusted with your deepest struggles. It's not needed, though. To tell me about them."  
"Oh, I know. I just wanted to, because I feel close to you." Shion said. He meant it. He hadn't intended to say it, but it seemed that with relief flooding over him, his tongue couldn't be stopped.  
Surprise appeared on Nezumi's face, before it disappeared a second later. "Your honesty remains surprising. When's an outright confession coming?"  
"Why, do you want one?"  
"Don't need one. I can just look at your eyes. As they say, 'the eyes are the window to the soul'."  
Shion thought about that stormy night four years ago, the night Nezumi came through his window. How true that phrase was.  
"Just this once," Nezumi said. He walked to Shion, bent over, and kissed him on his forehead. Shion hoped it was a sign he was seen by Nezumi.


End file.
